I'd Like That
by TheClicheInLife
Summary: Red Arrow and Arsenal are sent out to destroy one of the MFD's as team Nu - Roy Harper sass ensues. Young Justice Season 2 finale. Rated T for language.


"Red Arrow," Roy looked up from the crowd, gaze meeting Dick's "you and Arsenal are Nu." Looking around he meets the impassive stare of his double.

Nodding back at Dick he walks briskly towards Arsenal, "This should be fun." He mutters under his breath. The two gingers hadn't spoken since Arsenal had disappeared from the hospital – neither with the intention of attempting to kindle any sort of friendship.

"Let's just get this over with." His voice was impatient and Roy could easily sense the discomfort in his double. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The Adirondack mountains." Roy paused, this was going to be a long trip, cursing silently he continues, "Somewhere around the Massachusetts and New York border."

"That far?" Apparently his double thought the same.

"I think that's one of the closest ones, actually." He hears Arsenal huff, "I'm pretty sure we're flying. So we'll be there soon."

"Not soon enough." Roy was pretty sure that he meant that to be quieter shrugging it off he walked off, attempting to double check their flight plans with Kaldur.

* * *

The bioship definitely did shorten the trip and before the two of them realized it – they were at the mouth of the small cave that the MFD has hidden inside of. "I'll get the distraction, you disable to MFD."

It was simultaneous; making both of the red head's masked eyes narrow. "No," Arsenal growled, "You get in there and disable it – I haven't had the chance to do much of anything with how anal everyone's been over my attitude."

"Welcome to the club," Roy grunts, raising his bow he noticed the small flitter of the tree and arrow already out of the quiver and on his bow he watches as the beetle drone drops to the ground, "Now, you want to see who's ego is bigger or are you going to shut up and disable the MFD before the earth is destroyed."

Grabbing another arrow Roy keeps his eyes trained on the trees thirty yards away, waiting for the next drone, "Nu Team, report." Carr's voice crackled over the earpiece, "Arsenal, where are we?"

"It's done." Walking back out to the mouth of the cave with Roy, the sound of a gun loading breaks the silence, "Well, are you going to tell him or what?"

"Right." Pressing the mic button, Roy's eyes find the second drone, dropping off he goes to grab his arrow back out of the quiver when a gunshot rings in his ears. "Right." This time he draws out vowel, "This is Nu Team reporting in, Drones destroyed and MFD disabled."

"Excellent. Report back." The line goes dead.

Fuck. "How are we getting back, Arrow?" Arsenal's voice breaks through Roy's thoughts.

"He didn't say." This wasn't going to be good.

"He didn't say?" Arsenal pauses, anger practically rolling off of him "This is fucking great. What exactly are we supposed to do? Wait here to be carpooled again?"

"Yes." Sitting at the edge Roy let his feet hang off, right now he wanted nothing more than to get home and see Lian and Jade – and being stuck with a bratty original version of himself that he is forever indebted to didn't sound like a nice way to spend his Saturday night. Jade was going to kill him.

"What are we supposed to do while we wait, target practice on the birds?" Both of the snorted at the idea, birds weren't exactly the most difficult targets.

"We could always discuss what you've missed these last few years." It was a good of time as ever to inform his double that he – they – had a daughter. He wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"What how you thought you were me, Ollie didn't realize that you weren't me, that you took my place and left me in the hands of Lex Luthor to rot?"

"Arsenal, you are such a pussy. And that's not what I meant." It was getting ridiculous. "I thought you didn't hold a grudge against me."

"You lived the life that I would have had." He snarled, "It's hard not to hate the person who stole your very being."

Perhaps bringing up Lian and Jade wasn't such a great idea, Arsenal was the one with the gun after all – and bringing a bow to a gun fight isn't a good idea, especially when you're sitting next to said Arsenal. "Youhaveadaughter." Fuck. That wasn't supposed to come out – especially not like that.

"What?" More than anything in this second, Roy wanted to take it back, he could almost feel the tension in the body next to him, and prepared for a punch, "What did you just say, Red Arrow?"

"You–" he coughs, "actually, I have a daughter."

"A what?"

"You know, a mini–version of me except female."

"No, I got that. Who's the mother? Stripper? One of the league?" Ouch, those were the opinions he held of his clone.

"…No."

"No? Then who?"

"…Cheshire."

Arsenal was silent and Roy began to inch away from him, knowing that if he was going to stand a chance he'd have to be far enough away to run. Arsenal's voice was little more than a whisper, "An assassin?" it was now a scream, "You had sex with an assassin for the Light?"

"Actually, for the League of Shadows." He corrected.

"An assassin is an assassin, Red." He shakes his head, "Didn't they teach you how to put a condom on in Luthor's test tube?"

"Get out." Shoving Arsenal Roy can't help but laugh, making Arsenal laugh too. Finally when they both can talk Roy continues, "Do you want to meet her?"

"Who, Cheshire."

"You definitely put the 'arse' in Arsenal." Roy snorts, making them both chuckle again, "Lian, my daughter."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Perhaps she could change his life too.


End file.
